Reina
by Like Stars in the Sky
Summary: Normal is out of the question when you're related to Jaden Yuki. She'd realized this truth a long time ago. Drabble series.
1. Drama

Alright, I'm trying to work something out with my writing style. I tend to put way too much detail in some of my stories, so I'm trying to set up a specific, smaller, word count for this one in hopes that it will help fix that problem.

Anyway, we'll see how that goes. I'm not fond of the prompt-thing, but I'm sure we can work it out somehow. Let me know how you guys like this. I think I may be able to update slightly more often this way, at any rate. Hopefully, this helps.

**Prompt 01: **Drama

**Word Count: **400

"Where are you, Jaden?" Reina asked aloud to herself as she gazed at the other applicants, looking for her goofy cousin.

He was late. Really late. The duels were almost over, and she hadn't seen one strand of his two-toned hair since the doors had opened at seven that morning. It was currently almost noon.

"Why do you have to be so late all the time?" she grumbled, running a hand through her hair, being careful not to jostle the midnight strands out of the ponytail she'd pulled them into.

Groaning in frustration, she stood abruptly from her seat. "You idiot. You're going to get yourself kicked out before you even manage to get in!"

Stomping around and between all the other students on the benches, Reina came up behind her target, swinging him around roughly with a grip on his shoulder. "Do you have any idea how late you are, Jaden?" she shrieked.

"Relax, Rei," he told her, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Everything's fine. I got here just on time."

"Not hardly. That was supposed to be the last duel," she told him, pointing out at the field, where one Bastion Misawa had just obliterated his opponent with a well-placed 'Ring of Destruction' trap card.

He immediately started panicking. "Waah! You serious?!" he freaked.

"Yes, I'm serious," Reina said, running a hand over her face wearily. "I told you not to sleep in so late this morning."

"Oh, come on, Rei. You know I'm not an early riser. I can't function without my sleep!"

Jaden pouted, and Reina rolled her eyes.

"Jaden Yuki, please report to exam field four," the intercom rang out over the building.

Jumping up, Jaden grinned in relief. Reina scoffed.

"Go time! Wish me luck, guys!"

Halfway down the stairs, Jaden stopped to congratulate Bastion on his duel.

"I don't think he needs any luck, honestly," she murmured, shaking her head. "I don't know how he does it."

"You said it," said the blue-haired boy beside her. "I'm Syrus."

"Reina," she supplied.

"I hope your friend is as good as he says he is," said Bastion, sitting down in front of where Reina and Syrus were standing. "He's going to need to be. Look at who he's dueling."

Reina took one look at the duel field and snorted, sagging with lethargy. "Really? Jaden, do you have to bring drama everywhere you go?"

**End prompt**

That's it for now. There isn't much of a plot at the moment; I just felt like writing this when the idea popped into my head. That's why the title is her name right now. So far, the story is just about her. Until the plot comes through, I wouldn't know what else to call it.


	2. Home

Alright. Here's prompt two. Oh, and I wanted to make note of something. A sort of review reply.

Reviewer Number 1 pointed out that chapter 1 was too short, and then when I tried to send a message and explain it, I found that I could not. Honestly, that feels kind of rude, to me. This is a drabble series. It's supposed to be short. A drabble is less than 1000 words, usually set up in multiples of 100, depending on the author. The fact that you told me my chapter was over 1000 words too short, and then didn't let me respond to your review seemed wrong to me. I felt very offended by that. It may not have been listed in the summary as a drabble series from the very beginning, but I'm quite sure I did explain that it was a short prompt before I even wrote it. I even noted the exact word count. A prompt is meant to be short, following an exact word count. It's usually part of a drabble series. That's all I wanted to say. Thank you.

So, without further ado: your prompt!

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh GX, or any of its affiliates. I only own my OC and any plot I may happen to come up with. This goes for the whole story. I just forgot last chapter.

**Prompt 02: **Home

**Word Count: **200 (By the way, the word count won't always be exactly the same. It will change depending on the prompt and the scene. Some will be longer, and some will be shorter. Enjoy.)

"Attention new Duel Academy students," said the captain, his voice ringing out over the large copter's intercom, and Reina cracked an eye open at the interruption to her nap, "if you look outside your windows, you'll see your new home away from home. Now, now, I know you're excited, but don't shout. Quite a sight, eh? Now, then, fasten your seatbelts and set your seats back to an upright position. We're going in to land. Next stop: Academy Island!"

Sulking, she did as requested, stretching her arms above her head as the captain steered them all towards land. Glancing out the window, Reina noted the view and smiled.

At the sound of a particularly loud snore from the seat in front of her, Reina turned to glare at her oblivious cousin. She liked her sleep, of course (after all, who didn't), but this was pathetic. Smirking, Reina lifted her foot and shoved it harshly into the back of Jaden's seat, causing the younger boy to jump awake with the force of her blow.

"Get up," she ordered. "We're here."

"Aww, Rei, come on!" he whined, rubbing his back. "I'm excited, honestly, but did you have to be so cruel?"

"Yes."

**End Prompt**


End file.
